masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Turianie
Turianie są trzecią z kolei rasą należącą do Rady Cytadeli. Swoje zaproszenie otrzymali po tym jak udało im się pokonać wrogo nastawionych krogan dając tym samym kres Krogańskim Rebeliom. Aby zapobiec dalszego zagrożenia z ich strony, turianie wykorzystali stworzone przez salariańskich naukowców genofagium, które dostosowało przeżywalność płodu tak aby zapobiec kolejnemu wybuchowi demograficznemu. Słyną szczególnie ze zdolności militarnych, stanowią największą część sił Cytadeli. Przed atakiem gethów na Cytadelę imponująca flota ich statków strzegła jej przestrzeni, natomiast sami turianie, dzięki swojemu przygotowaniu militarnemu dominowali w obsadzie Sił Ochrony Cytadeli. W skutek ataku ich pozycja w strukturach obronnych i porządkowych osłabła na korzyść ludzi, którzy uzupełnili braki. Uważani są często przez innych za rasę o zapędach imperialistycznych. Mają częste zatargi z ludźmi, w znacznej części przez swoją dużą rolę w Wojnie Pierwszego Kontaktu. Choć widać, że podejmują obustronne próby ocieplenie wzajemnych stosunków, np. przez ich wspólny projekt jakim był prototyp eksperymentalnej fregaty SSV Normandy SR-1. Biologia Turianie mierzą prawie dwa metry wysokości, posiadają dwa długie i grube palce i jeden przeciwstawny, każdy zakończony pazurem. Ich najbardziej wyróżniającą cechą jest metalowy pancerz, który wytworzył się drogą ewolucji. Ponadto wygląd turian zdaje się wskazywać wiele podobieństw do ptaków i dinozaurów co może 250px|left|Turianin bez zbroistanowić genezę ich pochodzenia. Średnia długość życia jest porównywalna do ludzkiego. Od czasu Wojny Zjednoczenia turianie zwykli nosić na twarzach zawiłe tatuaże określające kolonię pochodzenia, choć nie wiadomo do końca które znaki którą konkretnie symbolizują. Znaki te są na ogół białe, zwłaszcza u tych o ciemniejszym odcieniu skorupy, ale mogą mieć różne barwy; tatuaż Garrusa Vakariana jest na przykład ciemnoniebieski. Ciekawostką jest, że turianie nazywają „nagimi twarzami” osoby śliskie, którym trudno zaufać (Saren Arterius nie miał w grze tatuaży). Ta sama nazwa jest też slangowym określeniem polityków. Głos turian również jest łatwo rozpoznawalny, ma pewien charakterystyczny, “wibrujący” tembr. Turianie są raczej gatunkiem drapieżników. Ich skierowane do przodu, uważne oczy sprawiają wrażenie, jakby zapewniały im wyjątkowo bystry wzrok. Z kolei zęby i szczęka przypominają odległe cechy najbardziej rozwiniętych gadów, takich jak krokodyle i niegdysiejsze mięsożerne dinozaury. Poza tym pazury na rękach i nogach wydają się zdolne do rozrywania ciała. Lekka budowa tej rasy wskazywałaby także ma zdolność szybkiego przemieszczania się. Palaven, dom turian, to planeta o metalowym jądrze, generującym słabe pole magnetyczne i w efekcie powodującym przenikanie do atmosfery większej ilości promieniowania słonecznego. Radząc sobie z tymi warunkami, większość gatunków Palavenu ewolucyjnie wykształciła pewien rodzaj metalicznego “egzoszkieletu” dla ochrony. Odblaskowa, skorupiasta skóra turian czyni ich mniej podatnymi na długotrwałe, słabe promieniowanie, ale nie stanowi ona dla nich żadnego rodzaju “naturalnego pancerza”. Skóra, choć mocna, nie zatrzyma wiązki z broni energetycznej. Krew turian ma ciemno-niebieski kolor, prawdopodobnie w skutek dominacji hemocyjaminy, a nie hemoglobiny, której spodziewalibyśmy się prędzej w organizmach o metalicznym egzoszkielecie. right|170px|Turianka Mimo że życie na Palaven jest organiczne i potrzebuje tlenu, jest zbudowane na dekstro-aminokwasach. Stawia to turian w ogromnej mniejszości na tle galaktyki, gdyż poza nimi jeszcze tylko quarianie są gatunkiem dekstro-proteinowym. Żywność ludzi, asarich czy salarian w najlepszym przypadku przelatuje przez nich beż żadnych korzyści żywieniowych. W najgorszym razie może wywołać reakcję alergiczną, która może mieć fatalne skutki jeśli jej w porę nie powstrzymać. Turiański mechanik Lilihierax z Noverii posłużył się frazą pozwalającą przypuszczać, że turianie mają układ pokarmowy podobny do ptasiego i gadziego u ziemskich organizmów – niektóre z nich połykają żwir by lepiej przetrawić większe kęsy pożywienia w żołądku. Rząd Rząd turian nazywa się Turańską Hierarchią i ma formę hierarchicznej merytokracji. Choć stwarza ogromne ryzyko niewłaściwego wykorzystania, jest trzymany w ryzach przez służbę publiczną i osobistą odpowiedzialność wpajaną turianom od dziecka. Turianie mają 27 kręgów obywatelskich, poczynając od cywili (obce rasy i dzieci). Pierwszym etapem służby wojskowej jest drugi krąg. Oficjalne obywatelstwo to trzeci krąg, po udziale w obozie treningowym. Obywatelstwo mogą zyskać również przedstawiciele obcych gatunków. Obywatele wyższej rangi mają obowiązek przewodzić i chronić podwładnych. Ci niżsi rangą muszą się słuchać i popierać przełożonych. Awans na obywatela wyższego kręgu można uzyskać na podstawie oceny wystawionej przez przełożonego i osoby tego samego kręgu. Na czele systemu stoją Prymarchowie, z których każdy zarządza jakimś obszarem kolonialnym. Głosują oni nad sprawami ragi narodowej, a w międzyczasie sprawują władzę bez mieszania się w sprawy niższych obywateli, ufając że każdy wypełnia swe obowiązki równie rzetelnie. W ciągu życia turianie awansują do wyższych rang, czasem również są degradowani. Winę za degradację ponosi nie osoba zstępująca niżej, ale ci, którzy najwidoczniej ją pochopnie lub bezzasadnie awansowali. Ta zasada ogranicza tendencję do niepotrzebnego albo niezasłużonego awansowania nieodpowiednich osób, nie gotowych na nowe obowiązki. Mimo rotacji w systemie społecznym, ustabilizowanie i długotrwałe trzymanie się swojej rangi nie jest uważane za stagnację. Turianie bowiem cenią sobie znajomość własnych ograniczeń i miejsca bardziej niż ambitne zapędy. Turianie cieszą się ogromnymi swobodami obywatelskimi. Wolno im praktycznie wszystko, tak długo jak nie ogranicza to czyjejś zdolności do wykonywania swoich obowiązków. Nie ma na przykład zakazu używania narkotyków, ale kiedy ktoś przez narkotyki nie będzie zdolny należycie pełnić swej roli w systemie, wkroczą jego przełożeni. Postępowanie sądowe określa się mianem „interwencji”. Ten, kto popełnił wykroczenie, słucha zarzutów i jest przekonywany do zmiany postępowania. Jeśli resocjalizacja niebezpiecznej jednostki nie przyniesie rezultatów, turianie nie zawahają się przed wymierzeniem kary śmierci albo prac społecznych. Gospodarka System gospodarczy turian jest o wiele bardziej rozwinięty niż ten Przymierza, choć nadal wiele mu brakuje do gospodarki asarich. Przez długi czas rozwój gospodarczy turian był krępowany słabym zainteresowaniem tematem, a stąd niedoborem osób wykwalifikowanych w dziedzinie ekonomii. Jednak kiedy turianie przyjęli volusów jako rasę gościnną, interesy od razu się polepszyły. Sfera wojskowa jest finansowana przez dobrze zarządzaną infrastrukturę. Producenci tacy jak Armax Arsenal czy Haliat Armory wytwarzają zaawansowane, solidne wyposażenie dla wojska. Czasem spotyka się też volusowskie tanie podróbki tego sprzętu. Kultura Turianie słyną ze swojego silnego poczucia obowiązku i służby publicznej. Rzadko spotyka się takiego, który przedkłada własne interesy nad dobro grupy. Każdy obywatel w wieku od 15 do 30 lat służy w jakiś sposób systemowi, od żołnierza po pracownika biurowego, od inżyniera po hydraulika. Turianie mają silną skłonność do służby i poświęcenia, toteż są raczej marnymi przedsiębiorcami. Przyjęli jednak volusów i ich ekonomię, oferując w zamian ochronę. Społeczność turian jest bardzo zorganizowana i uporządkowana, słyną z surowej dyscypliny i etyki pracy. Turianie chętnie podejmują się zrobienia tego, co trzeba zrobić, i starają się kończyć to co zaczęli. Niełatwo ich sprowokować do przemocy, ale kiedy konflikt wydaje się nieunikniony, od razu wszczynają otwartą wojnę. Nie stosują półśrodków, nie wdają się w potyczki czy bitewki, angażują wielkie floty i liczne wojska by kompletnie rozbić i zrównać z ziemią przeciwnika. Walczą tak, by przeciwnik nie miał z czego zregenerować sił, i by nigdy więcej nie mieć z nim problemów. Nie eksterminują wrogów, ale doszczętnie niszczą ich zasoby wojskowe, by zmusić ich do poddania się i wcielenia do kolonii. Spekuluje się, że drugi konflikt między turianami a szybko zdobywającymi kosmos ludźmi mógłby pochłonąć olbrzymią część galaktyki. Wojsko to oś turiańskiego społeczeństwa. Nie ogranicza się ono do sił zbrojnych. To złożona organizacja, obejmująca wiele sfer życia publicznego. Polityka militarna i cywilna to to samo. Straż pożarna służy społeczeństwu tak samo jak instytucje wojskowe. Brygady inżynierów budują i utrzymują lotniska, szkoły, oczyszczalnie wody, elektrownie. Handlowiec floty dba o to, by wszystkie kolonie miały potrzebne surowce. Inne gatunki postrzegają turian jako „ludzi akcji” i musi w tym coś być, bo spośród gatunków cytadeli to turianie są najbardziej postępowi (choć niektórzy uważają, że ludzie zaczynają rywalizować z nimi o to miano). Ponieważ ich kultura jest tak ściśle związana z systemem wojskowym, zmiany i udoskonalenia zaakceptowane przez przywódców są szybko i przy minimalnych wątpliwościach wcielane w życie. Mimo że turianie jak wszyscy są jednostkami o indywidualnych dążeniach i aspiracjach, łączy ich instynkt zrównywania się z grupą i odkładania własnych potrzeb dla wspólnego dobra. Są wychowywani w poczuciu odpowiedzialności, krzewi się wśród nich idea „turiańskiego honoru”, który tak podziwiają inne gatunki. Turianin jest wyłącznym autorem swojej decyzji, niezależnie czy była dobra czy zła. Najgorsze co można zrobić wśród turian to kłamać na temat swoich uczynków. Morderca będzie próbował się wykręcać, ale zapytany wprost najprawdopodobniej przyzna się do winy. Religia Turianie wierzą, że skupiska i miejsca mają swe „dusze”, którymi mogą przesiąkać jednostki. Przykładowo, oddział wojskowy łączy duch honoru i odwagi, który często uwidacznia się w żołnierzach. Duch miasta odzwierciedla dokonania i postęp mieszkańców. Duch starożytnego drzewa emanuje na okolicę pięknem i spokojem. Duchy nie są ani dobre, ani złe, nikt się też do nich nie zwraca o wstawiennictwo. Turianie nie wierzą we wpływ duchów na świat, choć mogą one inspirować ich do różnych rzeczy. Modlitwy i ceremonie pozwalają jednostkom zwrócić się do duchów o przewodnictwo lub inspirację. Na przykład osoba, której lojalność wystawiono na próbę, może zwrócić się do ducha swojego oddziału w nadziei na odzyskanie dumy i honoru. Turianin, który chce stworzyć dzieło sztuki, może odwołać się do ducha jakiegoś pięknego miejsca. Turianie wyznają całkowitą wolność religijną i zezwalają swoim obywatelom na praktykowanie tego co tylko uznają za stosowne, o ile nie narusza to czyjejś sfery obowiązków. Zdarzają się też wyznawcy asarskiej filozofii ’siaristiańskiej’. Od czasu nawiązania dialogu z ludźmi niektórzy turianie przyjęli konfucjanizm lub buddystyczny zen. Doktryna wojskowa right|260px|Turiański ŻołnierzMoże brak im krogańskiej brutalności, wyspecjalizowania asari, czy ludzkiej umiejętności szybkiego dostosowania się, ale turianie i tak sa wyśmienitymi żołnierzami. Oficerowie potrafią pełnić nieraz służbę przez całe życie, gromadząc ogromny bagaż doświadczeń. Kandydaci są rzetelnie szkoleni i potrafią zachować spokój nawet między świszczącymi kulami. Są niezłomni. Nawet, kiedy padnie cały szereg, zastawiają pułapki oddając pola. Znane powiedzenie mówi: „plecy turianina zobaczysz dopiero jak padnie do góry nimi”. Trening w obozie zaczyna się dla młodych turian w dniu ukończenia ich 15 lat. Czeka ich rok szkolenia, zanim zostaną przydzieleni do jakiegoś oddziału. Oficerowie uczą się jeszcze dłużej. Większość pełni służbę do 30go roku życia, po czym przechodzi do rezerwy. Nawet jeśli stan zdrowia lub odniesione rany uniemożliwiają komuś służbę w pierwszym szeregu, na ogół pracuje on dla wojska w inny sposób. Biotycy należą do rzadkości. Typowy żołnierz wprawdzie podziwia ich za ich umiejętności, ale nie ufa za bardzo ich motywacji. Turianie wolą formować z nich odrębne oddziały i umieszczać ich w specjalistycznych grupach, takich jak Cabale. Dowodzenia i nadzór są zdecentralizowane i elastyczne. Pojedyncze szwadrony mogą zabiegać o wsparcie artyleryjne lub lotnicze. Powszechnie wykorzystuje się droidy bojowe i tworzy zespoły bojowe: piechota współpracuje z pancernymi przy lotniczym wsparciu śmigłowców szturmowych. Ze strategicznego punktu widzenia, turianie są metodyczni i cierpliwi, unikający ryzykownych operacji. Rekrutują pomocnicze oddziały z mieszkańców podbitych lub skolonizowanych planet. Te wojska są na ogół lekką piechotą albo kawalerią, a ich głównym zadaniem jest osłona i wspieranie w walce głównych formacji. W uznaniu służby w oddziałach pomocniczych obce gatunki mogą otrzymać turiańskie obywatelstwo. Tradycja odgrywa bardzo wielką rolę. Każdy legion na pełnoetatowy personel historyków, którzy mają za zadanie spisywać szczegółowe kroniki chwały bitewnej turian. Najstarsze zapiski sporządzane wstecz uwzględniają czasy turiańskiej epoki żelaza. Kiedy legion zostaje rozbity w walce, zostaje uzupełniany, a nie zastępowany innym. Jednocząca wojna Listę turiańskich kolonii uwikłanych w wojnę możemy poznać kompletując w grze turiańskie insygnia. Kiedy asari dotarły do Cytadeli, turianie od jakiegoś czasu znali kilka przekaźników masy i mieli swoje kolonie w galaktyce. Kiedy asari z salarianami zakładali Radę, turianie zmagali się z wojną domową, którą później nazwano jednoczącą wojną. Miała ona swój początek w koloniach najbardziej odległych od Palavenu. Koloniami władali lokalni przywódcy, z których wielu oddaliło się od tradycji Hierarchii. Bez motywującego wpływu rządu, kolonie popadały w izolację i ksenofobię. Ich mieszkańcy z czasem zaczęli zaznaczać swą odrębność malując na twarzach symbole swych koloni. Narastała między nimi wrogość. Po wybuchu wojny Hierarchia utrzymała swe skrajnie dyplomatyczne stanowisko i odmówiła udziału w konflikcie. Po paru latach walk frakcje się wykruszały, stając się zbyt słabymi by stawiać opór. Wtedy Hierarchia zdecydowała się zainterweniować. Przywódcy kolonii zostali zmuszeni do złożenia broni i odnowienia swojej wierności Hierarchii. Sam rząd natomiast nieco się wycofał. Choć turianie jeszcze przed krogańskimi buntami spotykali w kosmosie asarich i salarian, nigdy nie ogłoszono oficjalnego „pierwszego kontaktu” – aż do roku 700 CE. Mimo przywrócenia pokoju, wrogość między kolonistami zanikała jeszcze przez kilka dekad. Ale choć ostatecznie zniknęła, większość turian nadal nosi na twarzach symbole swych rodzinnych stron. Ciekawostki *W grze Mass Effect 2, kiedy Shepard romansuje z Garrusem, ten mówi, że gdyby była turianką, pochwaliłby grzebień, jednak w komiksie Mass Effect: Evolution pojawia się Abrudas, która nie ma grzebienia. cs:Turiané de:Turianer en:Turian es:Turianos fi:Turian fr:Turiens hu:Turián it:Turian nl:Turian ru:Турианцы uk:Туріанці Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Turianie Kategoria:Rasy Cytadeli Kategoria:Rasy wchodzące w skład Rady